


All Hail the Ivy League

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Was it even technically unfaithful since it seemed they both went out of their way not to label what was happening between them?





	All Hail the Ivy League

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I'm so sorry to bother you this late but my room is freezing. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Larry let CJ in and quickly closed the door as the frigid New England wind tried to get in behind her. He shivered, dressed only in boxer shorts.

“I fiddled with the thermostat for almost thirty minutes and it never went above 60. I would’ve contracted pneumonia if I slept there.” She coughed and Larry thought it sounded bad.

“Get in bed OK; I’ll turn the heat up.”

He went to his own thermostat and turned it up to 72. CJ slipped out of her wool coat, revealing a pair of panties and a tee shirt. Standing there, half naked in galoshes, Larry thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He helped her pull off her boots as she plopped on the bed.

“Are you sure I'm not bothering you?” she asked. “I'm sure I can bunk with Donna and Margaret if you're busy.”

“What's the matter princess? You never minded coming in whenever you felt like it before.”

“Nothing.” CJ shook her head. “Just tell me you're not busy so I’ll feel better.”

“I'm not busy so I’ll feel better.” Larry repeated with his usual jovial smile. “Even if I were it wouldn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

“Get under the covers; you're shivering.”

“Tell me why it wouldn’t matter.” CJ said, doing as he told her. She held the covers open for him. She liked being in his arms and the cold left her bones quickly as their limbs tangled under the blankets.

“Because it’s late and you're here and I don’t care about work right now.” He kissed her nose.

They didn’t talk for a while, CJ just relaxed as Larry warmed her body with his own. She didn’t realize just how cold it was in her room until she came to a warm one. Why did she choose this one? Things were quickly spiraling out of control for the Bartlet campaign’s Press Secretary. She’d spent Christmas Eve with Leo and New Year’s Eve with Larry. She wanted to think of pursuing something with Larry, but needed Leo like a drug. 

Leo knew about the other man, at least she thought he did but Larry had no idea she was being unfaithful. Was it even technically unfaithful since it seemed they both went out of their way not to label what was happening between them? Still, it was pretty despicable to lead Larry on…at least Leo walked in with both eyes opened. CJ adored Larry and would never forgive herself for hurting him.

“You're still shivering.” He whispered. “I must be doing a pretty lousy job of warming you up.”

“No, this feels wonderful.”

“Are you sure? Because you…”

She shut him up with a kiss, wrapping her long arms around his neck. When she finally freed him, Larry tried to talk again but it was clear that conversation was far from CJ’s mind. She was already getting rid of his boxers under the covers.

“You're deflecting.” Larry said between kisses.

“Am I?”

“Yes, but my libido is willing to overlook that.”

“I am so glad to hear it.”

“We will have to talk eventually princess.”

“Not tonight.” CJ pushed him on his back and straddled him. “All I want tonight is you.”

“I want you all the time.”

CJ smiled that smile; the one that made Larry’s heart beat too fast. Then they both laughed as her legs tangled in the heavy covers while trying to get out of her panties. Larry took a condom from a nightstand.

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too.”

“No fair, don’t say that.”

“What? I do Larry…you know how much I do.”

She rode him slow and Larry took off her tee shirt. He stroked her breasts, smiling when her nipples hardened. She leaned forward so her clit could rub the base of his cock.

“Oh Larry, mmm…”

He took a nipple between his lips, biting and sucking while CJ bit her lip. He really had earned his stripes over the years; each time was better and better. He was no Leo but he was quickly learning how to satisfy her. Larry thrust into her.

“You're beautiful.” He murmured against her skin.

“Don’t stop.”

She started to move faster, the both of their movements turning frantic as the buildup inside of them reached a peak. CJ was breathing hard as she made her body do exactly what it needed to. Larry gripped the covers, moaning her name as they both climaxed. Relaxing her body on his, her breasts on his chest, they came down from the highest heights. Larry caressed her back as she kissed him. She kissed him hard and it made Larry want her more. Was it even possible to want her more?

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Yeah.” It was a bit of a lie but CJ thought it was OK. It was not Larry’s fault that she felt this way…it was her own.

They spooned in the motel bed, CJ’s fingers twined with his and the thump of his heartbeat on her back. Right now, in the most intimate moment with a practically perfect man, Leo McGarry was on her mind. She wondered if she was on his. At least CJ knew he was alone tonight.

“Princeton?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still think love sucks?” she asked.

He laughed, holding her tighter.

“Sometimes. You?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So I suck, because you said you loved me?”

“You could never suck. I do though.”

“Am I supposed to misconstrue that, or do you mean what I think you mean?”

CJ laughed and it was genuine. He could always do that…just being himself he could always make her laugh. She did love him, too much to do what she was doing to him.

“Hey, you know what?”

“What?”

“You need to stop being so hard on yourself princess. This is a crazy time for all of us so it is a little understandable that you feel upside down. Distance yourself, take a few deep breaths, and deal with each problem one day at a time. Let it all go.”

“Distance myself? From you?”

“If you need to CJ. I never want to be the one who pushes you into something you don’t want.”

“You would never do that. Anyway, sometimes I need to be pushed into being free.” She said.

“You're wrong.” He said.

“I'm wrong?”

“That’s what I said. You're always free CJ; you just fear it. You didn’t used to but you do now. I have a few ideas why but I know you're not ready to talk about it.”

“Why are you analyzing me? I hate that and you know that I do.”

“I am not analyzing you, just stating some simple facts. Anyway, I love you so I am allowed.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “Therapy session over, OK?”

“Thank you. I do feel better Larry…you always make me feel better. No matter what.”

He nodded though she didn’t see that. He had been in love with her since their days at Oxford; it was a bit insane. This was the last roll of the dice for them. If it didn’t work this time, which Larry was sure it would not, he would have to move on. He knew she would not leave him; probably felt she needed him. He would have to break his Ophelia’s heart. It would break his too but it certainly wouldn’t be the first time love had not been in their favors. If Larry knew what he thought he knew, it would be far from the last.

“Are you asleep?” she asked.

“No, and I'm sure to regret that in a few hours…we have to get on the road.”

“I know.” She turned in his arms and Larry recognized the twinkle in her blue eyes. She wanted another go. Damn the woman for making it impossible to say no to her. “I just don’t care.”

“Clearly. You're…”

“What?” she pulled him on top of her.

“I'm not entirely sure a word has been invented yet. I will consult the dictionary and get back to you.”

“You Ivy League boys are so enchanting. How could a girl not love you?”

“This is one of your many rhetorical questions, right?”

“Yes. I don’t want to know your answer; we've already talked too much.”

Larry thought they hadn't talked enough but there was time. He was not an impatient man and all he wanted was for him and CJ to be content. Together or apart, he just didn’t want to feel anymore like she needed to be somewhere else.

***


End file.
